


Oh How the Pieces Fall Into Place

by AnimagusFireblade



Series: Post Neron Trauma [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, AvaLance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimagusFireblade/pseuds/AnimagusFireblade
Summary: Ava and Sara are readjusting to life and finding their rhythm together. Reality is calling them back. It is time to face the music. When returning home to the mess that tiggers flash backs and pain, can they work together through it all to find healing for a better life?“Sleep well, Director Sharpe. I’ll see you when you wake.”“Ava!” I barely hear my name. I still see his smug smile.“AVA!” I blink and look around. Sara is crouched in front of me, rubbing my chest soothingly. I gasp in a breath, realizing I stopped breathing. She whispers to me reassuringly, her forehead meeting mine in relief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the follow up to Part 1 Neron Trauma, so please read that before continuing to this one! Hope you enjoy it!

Waking up is a challenge for me. I have to take a moment and remember that I’m safe. I am safe and constricted under Sara’s limbs. It is her sleepy embrace, not magics keeping me pinned to the mattress. The nagging whistle he made has been replaced with her soft snores. My breathing always picks up when I first wake up. I use this technique to relax to prevent I hit panic attack mode. 

Panic attacks have been a norm for me now. Sara has started to anticipate them, much to my dismay. My lack of sleep can only be challenged by her own. The bags forming under her eyes tell the truth even though she always insists she’s fine. 

I slowly open my eyes to look at her face. The lack of sleep has really caught up to her. Her head is resting on my chest above my heart, as if she made sure I was still alive at some point in the night. Her hair is all over the place but only she could make it look so damn cute. What isn’t cute is the fact that in her state of exhaustion she slept with her mouth open and drooled on my black tank top. I guess it doesn’t really matter since it’s really her tank. 

I ran out of clothes a day or two ago. I feel bad for taking Sara’s but she tells me how hot it is to see me in her clothes. Most of the time that comment ends with said clothes coming off. No matter how nice it has been to spend time with her, I still dread having to go back to reality, having to return to work and my apartment. My apartment. The one that Neron trashed and left my blood and pride all over the place. I hadn’t been back there since he took me.

Sara and I spoke little about what happened to me. She is handling her guilt while I am managing my internal pain. At least trying to manage it. Gideon has healed all of my nonmagical physical injuries. Sara and John explained why the mark on my back hadn’t healed. John said it would have to heal naturally while Sara looked on with tears in her eyes. I told her it was okay even though we both knew the truth was far from it.

Ever since the day Nora destroyed Neron, Sara and I have been walking on eggshells. Both of us are worried to say the wrong thing, wondering what would be the comment to push the other over the edge. So we stick to our routine. We wake up and get ready for the gym. In the gym, we work out some of our pain and frustrations with the equipment or combat training. 

That normally ends with us taking a shower together, more for comfort than the usual hot and steamy ones. Then we continue our day doing random things either together or separate until dinner time. We spend time with the team and talk about their recent missions while we all eat. The team’s antics make me smile, evaporating some of the pain even for a short while. After a while, we excuse ourselves to our room and call it a night. We end up holding tight to one another, both fearing the nightmares that have been plaguing me. 

Sara starts to squirm, squeezing me close as she wakes. I smile at the small action and wait for her blue eyes to meet mine. She tilts her head up and gives me a lope sided grin. I lean down to give her a kiss.

“Morn’ babe.” Her voice is laced with sleep. She yawns. “How’d you sleep?”

“Apparently not as good as you did.” I smirk. “That puddle you made could drown the Sahara.” She glances down and grimaces, reaching her hand up to swipe off the remaining spit from her lips.

“Can’t help it. Your boobs are like soft clouds. Who wouldn’t drool?” My snarky girlfriend has the gall to make her tone sound completely justified. My face turns bright red, making her smile even bigger.  
“Only you would find a way to justify drooling like a toddler.” I grin as her smile falters. Then a gleam appears in her eyes. I quickly lay my hand over her mouth. “Whatever you are thinking, keep it a thought.” I hear her muffled chuckle and feel a wet swipe across my hand. I pull it back and wipe it on her forehead.

“Ew! Gross, why?” She tries to rub it off her face. I laugh at her frantic hands. I kiss her forehead and slide out of bed, barely missing her attempt to get me to stay. I head to her dresser and grab some of her workout clothes to put on. I grab another set and toss it to her. Her hand reaches up to grab it like clockwork. 

I start changing while she slowly crawls out of bed to stand and stretch. Her shirt rides up to show off her perfect abs. I resist the urge to go strip her and stay in bed for the day. As I finish tying my hair back, I turn to see her dressed and sliding on her sneakers. I slip on a pair of sneakers that Gideon fabricated for me the first day we used the gym. Sara reaches for my hand, and I curl my fingers around her’s while we stroll to the training room.

After a particularly hard combat workout and quick shower, we walk to her office and settle into our activities. Like most days, I start reading another trashy novel. I’ve caught up on so many of them within the last few days that it's almost insane. Sara has used a good bit of this time putting puzzles together. She’s done at least a dozen large complicated sets. I don’t know how she stands staring at the pieces for so long. Her hands move over the half done puzzle, already shuffling pieces toward their correct places.

Sometimes I look up from my book and just watch her hands move. So gentle and thoughtful with how she moves and where she places the pieces. I especially love to catch glimpses of her face, brows furrowed in concentration because it's adorable. During rare moments, I look up to find her tongue barely sticking out. I always giggle at the precious moment which makes her look up at me like I’ve lost it.

Her tongue has made an appearance again causing a giggle to form in my throat. I feel warmth spread through me when her eyes lock on mine. She smirks and stands up to stalk toward me. When she reaches my chair, her hands grasp either side, caging me in. My heart rate quickens. I can smell her scent, one that is uniquely her own mixed with leather and hints of her shampoo.

“And what, pray, tell is so funny Director Sharpe?” Her face is inches from mine.

“You look adorable when you stick out your tongue while you concentrate.” My eyes keep flickering down to her lips and back up to her eyes. She quirks her brow.

“I don’t stick out my tongue.” I don’t know if she believes her own statement.

“Then why do I see it making an appearance when you are deep in thought?” I can tell that she finally doesn’t have a witty retort. She rolls her eyes and sneaks a quick kiss. I capture her cheeks with my hands and hold her there, enjoying the feeling of her lips on mine. We both draw out the kiss, keeping it at a slow pace. Sara pulls back and lifts me up in her arms. She takes my previous spot and sets me down on her lap, leading my head back down for another kiss. I comply and run my fingers along the edge of her ear, causing her body to shiver. My other hand has my fingers wrapped in her hair, keeping her close.

Sara bites my bottom lip, pulling it lightly with her teeth. I moan at the feeling, giving her an opening to slip her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues clash, both fighting for control. My hand tightens in her hair, dragging her away from my mouth, so I can kiss my way down her jaw. Just as I am about to reach the spot behind her ear, I hear someone clear their throat. 

I pull back and meet Sara’s stunned eyes. We both turn to see the team staring back at us. John is the only one absent, off searching for a way to wake Nora. Ray is staring around the room, anywhere except at us. Mick is leaning on the control panel, gulping down his beer without a care. Charlie looks as if she is dying to comment but is refraining. Zari is staring at both of us.

“Well, had to get your attention some how. Gary called, AGAIN. He is wondering when Ava is coming back.” Zari sounds annoyed. I glance back down at Sara, and I’m met with a questioning look that says ‘are you ready?’ I swallow hard and slowly stand up out of the chair. Sara stands up after me, taking both of my hands. I look at her for support and then look back at the others.

“I’ll call him back and let him know I’ll be in late tomorrow.” The group nods at me, some of them flashing me understanding smiles. They slowly disperse, until Zari is the last one.

“If you need anything, let us know. We’ve enjoyed having you around, even if we don’t show it. You definitely make Cap’ more pleasant.” Sara turns red at the comment and I stifle a giggle. She turns to me with a ‘don’t you dare laugh right now’ look. That makes me truly loose it as Zari turns to walk away.

“Thank you, Zari. I’ve enjoyed my time with you all as well.” I say in between giggles. She turns and waves from across the room. I turn to Sara and see that I’m in so much trouble. Before she can execute her revenge, I let out a weary breath that makes her pause.

“I think it's time to go home, babe.” She looks unsure at my revelation and reaches out to hold me close.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to go back yet.” I absorb her comfort, hugging her closer.

“Yes, I’m sure. I can’t hide out on the Waverider any longer. Time to face the music.” She pulls back and cups my cheek in her hand.

“That music better be punk rock because Ray has ruined musicals for the entire ship.” I sink my face into her neck, laughing at her blunt comment. I can feel her smiling into my hair. 

“Okay, babe. Punk rock it is.” We both pull away, and I use my time courier to open a portal to my apartment. I intertwine my fingers with Sara’s fingers and with a reassuring squeeze, we walk through it together.

We step out of the portal right inside my apartment beside the front door. I look down the hall half expecting Neron to jump out of the shadows and tell me the last few days have been a new form of hell to make me compliant. Sara’s hand rubs circles into my back, pulling my thoughts back to the present. I take a few tentative steps forward surveying the damage. The plants knocked over with their soil is covering the floor, pillows and cushions thrown around, wall hangings knocked to the floor near their previous stations, and glass is sprinkled across the whole room. 

My first instinct is to look at the mirror on the wall. The glass on the floor is made up of the missing pieces that came off when Neron attacked me. With that thought, I am pulled back to that moment.

He surprised me. I’ve been fighting for what feels like hours. The seconds were slowed by my adrenaline. I go for his head again. Expecting it, he grabs my wrist with one hand, lunging for my throat with the other. The momentum of the action propels us toward the wall. My head and back hit the mirror. Instantly, I scream with pain, but he quells it by tightening down on my throat. I feel the stabbing pain on my body, but my lack of air leaves me helpless to react except for my tears slipping down my face.

With a grin, he pulls my body forward and slams it back into the shattered mirror. My vision starts to fade, making him chuckle.

“Sleep well, Director Sharpe. I’ll see you when you wake.”

“Ava!” I barely hear my name. I still see his smug smile.

“AVA!” I blink and look around. Sara is crouched in front of me, rubbing my chest soothingly. I gasp in a breath, realizing I stopped breathing. She whispers to me reassuringly, her forehead meeting mine in relief.

“Why don’t we head upstairs away from this?” I nod as she pulls me up. After a few steps, she stops and lifts me into her arms.

“I’m perfectly capable of walking, Lance.” She grins at my annoyance.

“I’m aware. This will just be faster. Plus, I don’t like passing up the chance to bother you.” Sara winks at my exasperated sigh. I roll my eyes at her and cling to her neck a little tighter, welcoming her attempt at distraction. She leans down to kiss my forehead and continues up to our room. Is it our room though? We haven’t talked about anything that happened before those two weeks. The upstairs seems untouched and spotless compared to the travesty below. Sara walks into the bedroom and sets me gently on the bed. I disentangle myself from her arms, and she slides her fingers into my hair to look me in the eyes.

“I’m going to run you a bath, okay? And you will relax while I take care of some of the mess downstairs.” She gives me a quick kiss after I nod and heads to the bathroom to run the water. My eyes scan the room. The dresser drawer is out of place, so I get up to close it. When my hand touches the drawer, I open it instead. Inside is my underwear and undershirts. 

“Ava, what’s wrong?” Sara is at my side immediately, hands running up and down my arms while her eyes hunt for the source of my fear. I must have gasped when I saw the inside of the drawer. My hand skims up to her hand and squeezes it.

“I’m fine, Sara. Just saw this drawer open and was surprised, that’s all.” I try to close it, but she stops me before I can. Her face turns into surprise and then guilt when her eyes lock onto mine. She closes the drawer and leads me to the bathroom. I blanch when she asks if she can help me undress. The reactions I had to the mess have obviously made her hesitant. I try to give her a loving smile, probably failing at the attempt.

“Yes, Sara. You don’t have to ask.” Instead of responding, she moves to help me remove my shirt. I turn my back toward the tub, away from the mirror and her gaze. She picked up on the subtle movement, eyes narrowing at my shoulder. We wordlessly work together to get the rest of my clothes off, and I slip into the tub with her help. My muscles start to unclench, and I sigh in relief. Entering the apartment had set me off worse than I had predicted. Sara leaves me to go deal with the disaster that is my living room. I sink into the water until it is up to my neck and close my eyes, trying to absorb this soothing sensation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava are surviving, or at least trying to. The reality of seeing the damage is reopening wounds that were healing. Can they work through the set backs together? Or will this put them at odds once more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks marsumibukai for the edits! Hope you enjoy reading it!

Sara POV

I knew the gasp was from fear, my reaction immediately seeking out the danger threatening Ava. The room is clear. I let my focus land on her line of sight, asking her what was wrong.

“I’m fine, Sara. Just saw this drawer open and was surprised, that’s all.” She tries to close it, but I stop the drawer’s progression. I’m shocked to see what is inside, the same items that I found her wearing after her torture. White tank tops and white underwear. I know the guilt registers on my face when I meet her stare. One hand pushes the drawer back into place while the other grasps her hand to guide her to the bathroom. My hands reach up out of instinct to help Ava undress. I hesitate contemplating how she would react with all of these emotional blips.

“Can I help you out of those clothes?” I see the flinch and know I assumed wrong in asking. She gives me a smile in an attempt to temper the pain in my eyes.

“Yes, Sara. You don’t have to ask.” I silently grab the hem of her shirt and lift it away from her body. Out of habit I scan her body for any unnoticed bruises or marks. The last few weeks had pressured me to always notice a new mark and know what caused it, my sorry attempt at placating the guilt. Instead of noticing a new mark, I see Ava move her back out of my view. I lock my eyes on the shoulder that holds the mark, the unremovable one that haunts us both. My jaw clenches as I continue to help her remove the rest of her clothing without making a sound. After she is settled in the tub, I start toward the door and glance back at her. She looks so defeated despite her liveliness this morning. I shake the thought away as I close the door and proceed downstairs.

Guilt. That is the emotional vortex that consumes my waking thought most days lately. It flares up full force now. I try to contain it as I whirl through the room, cleaning up the messes. I have managed to pick up everything and put it all in their proper places within an hour. Since I can’t avoid it any longer, I glance up at the mirror on the wall. The shattered glass and traces of blood are the only evidence left of the tragedy that occurred a few weeks ago. My guilt slowly burns into anger, knuckles turning white under pressure from my stiff fists.

I’m standing in front of the mirror, facets of my face staring back at me. A tear slips down my face as I imagine the pain this caused Ava, then and now. The thought shoves me over the edge of my control. My fist connects with the pieces, scattering them across the floor. One punch wasn’t enough to quell the feelings. My mind shuts down, reveling in the release gifted by the pain.

The blood pumps faster in my ears. It muffles sounds around me, leaving me to solely focus on demolishing the mirror. I hear a faint voice, but I continue my onslaught and block all of the noises out. The hand on my shoulder pulling me back from the glass has me looking up. Ava is staring at me with fear. I blink, and my mind takes in the scene around me. It slowly registers that Ava’s fear is spiking when her eyes meet my hands and the glass covering the floor. My neck burns, shame filling me up. I attempt to hide my hands, eyes trailing across the floor measuring the damage.

“Sara, why?” When I didn’t meet her gaze, she pinches my chin to force my head up. The fear in her eyes has morphed into anger and disappointment laced with panic. I choke in a breath, crumbling internally. My mouth opens, but no sound escapes.

“Damn it, Sara, answer me!” I flinch as her tone increases in volume. My gut tells me to flee, do not engage. Retreat until the battle calms. But my gut instincts aren’t the solution for dealing with Ava and the situation. I make another attempt to answer her.

“I-I don’t know. It was just there. Just another reminder. And my mind went through all of these scenarios of how the glass shattered in that pattern. How your body collided with it, the blood that was cut from you— just more things I didn’t protect you from.” Halfway through my confession tears start streaming down my face. Ava sighs and scrubs her face as if the action might make this go away.

“Sara, you need to move on.You weren’t here, I was alone and had to deal with Neron the best I could. You need to accept this and stop punishing yourself for not being able to be in control!” My mind tries to keep up with her words. I wasn’t there, so I’m forced to just move on? My jaw clenches and tears come out heated as my blood pressure rises.

“Move on? You mean like you did when you pushed me away? Telling me ‘I’m done’. If you had listened to me about Heywood, then I would’ve been here to fight with you. Or I would’ve noticed your absence sooner, and you wouldn’t have been tortured for two weeks while I was unaware and suffering from your rejection!” I’m seething, my mind racing to keep up with these feelings. My fear has locked my conscious away replaying all of the actions that could’ve cause the damages. Assassin experiences provide very convincing scenarios that don’t help settle me.

“I told you I needed you on my team. I felt alone and you couldn’t support me. Why are we even rehashing this! We were in a good place when we escaped.” Her eyes are piercing blades, so I keep my head down. I suddenly feel her fingers softly cup my jaw to tilt my head back. The soft soothing strum of her thumb against my face breaks me.

“I’m sorry, I know we were in a good place. I still feel so uneasy with everything. We both backed into our corners and waited for shit to fall apart. It worked until it didn’t.” Her face softens, and tears pool in her eyes threaten to spill over.

“Then let's keep the promises we made to each other in there. Come out of your corner and I'll come out of mine. Be on my team.” Her lips quirk up with the words. My heart thumps a little harder and faster.

“I am always, always on your team.” Tears fall from her eyes and I reach up to wipe them away. She turns her head and kisses my palm. God, I love this woman. I pull her close and kiss her till we are both breathless. When our lips separate, I enclose her in a constricting embrace. Her head is leaning on my shoulder while mine is next to her neck, breathing deep to calm my anxieties. Hands start rubbing circles along my back urging my muscles to relax.

Ava slips out of my arms and drags me over to the kitchen sink. She starts cleaning my wounds with medicine and bandages from the near by cabinet. Blood mingles with the water, dripping and swirling into the sink and down the drain. The slight sting from the water doesn’t faze my composure. I suck in a quick breath when she presses a compress too hard over the cuts.

“Sorry! Sorry.” She loosens her grip and gently rubs it over my hands. Her brows form a tight V as she focuses on my injuries, and I’m very tempted to kiss it away. We stay like that for a few minutes until she is satisfied that I won’t get an infection. She puts all of the supplies away and looks up at me.

“What am I going to do with you?” Her grin is contagious, so I flash her one of my own. She glances down and traces a pattern on the counter top with her finger.

“You really scared me, Sara. I’m sorry for being rough and demanding earlier, but I imagined so many things when I heard the glass breaking.” Her eyes met mine. “I had just gotten out of the bath and panicked, thinking he was back and hurt you.” I flinch, my emotional distress had pushed me to only consider my feelings. I didn’t even think about what that sound would do to her. I lung forward and hold her close.

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve just walked away from it until I could handle cleaning it up.” I kiss her temple and release her. My hands hold her between them as I search her face. “I wish I could take all of this pain from you.”

“You could always try.” Her smirk stirs my desire. I grin wide causing her smile to falter. Her eyes widen when I pick her up, holding onto her legs with my arms as her torso is leaning over my shoulders. Her fists beat lightly on my back as I proceed to her bedroom.

“We are not Neanderthals, Sara! I told you I don’t need to be carried!” I try to contain my giggles caused by her annoyed tone. When I reach the bed, I lean down and unceremoniously toss her on the bed. Her look of surprise almost made my laughter break free as I climb on top of her. I stare at her face for a moment, collecting some of her fly aways and curling them behind her ear. Her hand slides behind my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. It starts off slow, both of us enjoying the comfort of the other.

I slide my fingers down her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. My hand continues down to the hem of her shirt while the other hand is propping me up to hover over her. She gasps against my lips when my fingers skim the skin just under her shirt.

Take away her pain by distraction, challenge accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes bones must be re-broken to heal correctly. In this case, they need to see that they will only be able to move forward together. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one specifically took me a long time to post because I was unsettled by the turn it took. But please stay tooned because there will be less angst in the next chapter and more fluff and smut. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara shows Ava how much she cares for her. Will that change when Ava feels Sara touching her mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me some time because I didn't know where it was going. There is some smut but the ending of this chapter is important toward Ava's healing. Hope you enjoy!

Ava POV

My momentary shock only encourages her further. She climbs on top of my body, pressing me deeper into the mattress. The desire in her eyes mixes with a softer emotion as she caresses my face to put some of the free hairs behind my ear. I fight the urge to shiver while I wrap my hand around her neck, closing the distance for a kiss. The comfort and love I feel from the small action makes my thoughts flee.

Sara can only stay still for so long. Her fingers trace my body, moving over the curves along my arms. I gasp when she fingers duck under my shirt, sending sparks through my body. They slide up my stomach to the edge of my breasts. I notice her eyes flare with desire when she discovers I’m not wearing a bra. As she covers my breasts with her hands, I let loose a breath I didn’t know I was holding. She squeezes my breasts and pushes my shirt toward my head. I lean up to help her remove it, and she goes back to focusing on my chest.

My back arches off the bed as she strums her fingers against my nipples, her mouth descending on one of them. Her tongue swirls around the bud after pinching it in between her teeth. I fail to hold back the moans from escaping my lips, and her chuckles vibrate against my skin. My fingers thread into her hair, pulling her closer. She moves to the second peek, giving it the same amount of attention.

After her thorough teasing, she kisses down my stomach, lingering to nip at my hip. Sara leans back to remove my pants and underwear quickly. The sudden action sends a shiver through my body. Her hands rest on my thighs to dull my movement as her eyes linger on my form despite my squirming. Her lips descend to the edge of my folds, right beside my inner thigh. She licks and kisses the spot, dragging out my pleasure. I reach down to guide her closer, but she takes my hands and pins them beside my head glaring down at me.

“Stay. Relax and feel this. Just this in the here and now.” Sara pecks me on the lips and slides back to her previous post in between my legs. I close my eyes and grab ahold of the sheets when her mouth kisses against me. Whimpers are demanding release as she runs her tongue through my folds and up to swirl around my clit. One escapes my lips and pants of anticipation follow suit.

“Sara, please.” We lock eyes at my words. I can see the love and need in her eyes. She needs this just as bad as I do, to have our connection back to where it once was. Her fingers slip inside of me, starting slow and building in tempo. She knows my body so well that I don’t have to tell her I’m close as her fingers curl inside. 

I squeeze my eyes shut as the pleasure becomes so great that it’s almost painful. Her tongue teases my clit, pushing my body to orgasm from her constant stimulation. Fingers still moving, Sara lets my high descend gently. When my breathing slows to normal, she pulls her fingers out and makes a show of licking them slowly. My mouth dries up when she sucks on them.

I pull her to my face and kiss her deeply. Sara moans into the kiss, giving my tongue access inside her lips. We enjoy the feeling together until I lean back and flip our positions. I smirk at her surprise, but she quickly recovers. Her hands clasp my neck to close the distance between our lips.

I gasp, and we both still our movements. Sara’s eyes widen as she realizes where her fingers are touching on my back. I sit back making her fingers fall from my skin. My breathing becomes erratic and shallow. I am all too aware of my vulnerable state, naked and scared in front of my lover. 

Her eyes soften, and her hand slowly rises to cup my face. I stare at her, the urge to flee almost suffocating. With her thumb sliding across my cheek bone in comfort, she leans in closer. My mind tries to retreat into the memories of pain and torment, but her presence holds me here. Her eyes search mine for something.

“Ava,” She pauses while I focus on her. “Babe, can you just hold still. I just—I want you to let me try something.” Her gaze holds mine until I nod. I trust Sara completely and know she won’t hurt me even though my body screams that there is a threat. Her hand rests on my shoulder, slowly sliding down. I tense when she reaches the edge of the marking.

“Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?” With teeth clenched, I shake me head no. Her fingers start to lightly trace the mark. My skin feels the sensation while my mind sinks into a haze, screaming that Neron is redrawing it. I hold tight to the feeling of her skin on mine and breathe deeply.

Suddenly, Sara stops and places her entire hand over the mark. I blink away my haze and look up into her eyes. A sad smile accompanies tears welling in her eyes. She leans in and kisses me hard. When the kiss ends, she pulls me to lay down beside her. I curl into her body, seeking out comfort that she freely gives. My head tucks under her chin with my nose touching her collarbone. Her scent surrounds me, easing my tight muscles.

I groan as she turns to grab her phone off the table and types something out. When she finishes, Sara sets her phone down and shuts off the light. I hear her sigh as she settles beside me. Her hand rubs circles on my back, causing my eyes to flutter shut. I doze off with her whispering ‘I love you’ in my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and comments if you would like to read more!

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments! Please let me know if there is something that you would like me to try to write about, and I will definitely try it! I have a few ideas to write about and some requests so I am going to try to get those done first after I finish writing this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
